Things that go Piglet in the Night
Things that go Piglet in the Nigh'''t is the 20th episode. After Piglet spooking himself in his own pillow case, The gang (expect '''Tigger and Eeyore) try to find the ghost somewhere in the forest, Meanwhile Tigger helps Eeyore learn to swing. Plot: The gang are playing on a swing, having fun, even if Piglet (John Fiedler) is a little scared. They play all day, and into the sunset, and decided to go to sleep. Eeyore '(Peter Cullen) is upset that he didn't get a turn. '''Rabbit '(Ken Sansom) wants to come back first thing. Early bird sucks on the worm. Eeyore thinks the worm will get a turn before him as the others leave. Night falls on the woods. Yaaaaahhhhaaaaoooohhhh.. Yaaaahhhhaaaaoooohhhh.. The moon's got termites, or is it Spookables? The gang wonder what's going on. Or is it something else... Piglet is terrified. He covers himself so he can't hear it, although he can see it\\\'s shadow... and it looks suspiciously like a donkey on a swing... Yaaaaahhhhaaaaoooohhhh.. Piglet goes in search of 'Pooh '(Jim Cummings). He's covered in a pillow case and Pooh thinks he's a ghost. Piglet runs off in terror and the gang go in the woods and go to try to catch and surprise the ghost. Eeyore falls onto 'Tigger '(Paul Winchell) and it is indeed Eeyore taking a midnight swing... He tells Tigger he's learning how to swing. Tigger tried to teach the donkey how to swing. He puts glue onto the swing, but it doesn't work. Tigger says it's not Eeyore's swinging that's a problem, it's his landings. Piglet is still donning the pillow. They go into a hollow log, as does Piglet, and the gang flee thinking he's the ghost. They tumble around and Piglet falls out of the pillow. Pooh asks him what he was doing hiding in that ghost. Rabbit declares he knew there were no such things as ghosts all the time. Piglet says he heard the ghost. But they hear the ghost and go to investigate. Eeyore thinks he needs his stuffing examines, but Tigger says he needs head protection as he's tied and bound to the swing. Hold onto your hooves, Tigger charges the swing and Eeyore and the wing go flying. The gang hear the screaming Eeyore. Tigger lands in Pooh and the gang see Eeyore flying through the air, as he falls to the ground, all the stuff coming out of the backpack on his back, as he falls, the others thinking he's a ghost. The backpack turns into a parachute and the gang realize he's Eeyore. Eeyore's parachute catches on the tree and he begins to swing! Tigger explains Eeyore came out at night to swing and adds proudly that he was Donkey Boy's coach... and there was no ghost after all. Eeyore's parachute breaks free and he floats upward, with the while gang catching onto him as they float high above the 100 Ache Wood into the sunrise. Triva/Goofs: *'''Running Gag: #'Eeyore '''is learning how to swing. #'Piglet was being scared. #'''Eeyore '''and '''Tigger '''were the only characters who were not hunting a Ghost. *This episode was featured in '''Spookable Pooh. *'Kanga '''and '''Christopher Robin '''were absent in this episode. Expect '''Roo', but he's in the cameo and he's has no dialouge while he's sleeping with Tigger.